


Respite

by Cephy



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of a challenge to give characters hugs.  'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

Daisuke turned a page, and then between one breath and the next there was someone wrapped around his neck. He squawked, dropping his book to the floor with a thump, and flailed briefly in an attempt to regain his balance-- which inevitably failed, sending him following the book into a messy sprawl.

Upon catching his breath and calming his heart, he glanced down, and saw a very familiar head of pale hair. "Hiwatari-kun?!"

"You're a good friend, Niwa," came the muffled voice in reply. Satoshi's head was pressed against Daisuke's shoulder, completely hiding his face, though it didn't stop the other boy from lifting one arm and patting it blindly against Daisuke's back. "A good, good friend."

Daisuke blinked. "Uh, Hiwatari-kun?" He tried shifting the other boy off him, but Satoshi proved to be heavier than he had any right to be from his appearance, and far too tenacious to dislodge without better leverage. "What are you doing here?" He glanced around his room, incredulous. "How did you even _get_ here?"

The question made Satoshi finally lift his head, and in a sudden, graceless movement he was away from Daisuke and sitting slumped on the floor nearby. "Window," he said succinctly, as a smug grin slid briefly across his face. "You need some better locks," he then informed Daisuke solemnly, leaning in close enough that Daisuke finally got a good whiff of his breath.

"Are you-- are you _drunk_?"

Satoshi actually _giggled_. "Hope so," he said with a sloppy grin. "Otherwise we could both be in a lot of trouble. But Krad just can't hold his liquor, so I think we're okay."

For a moment, Daisuke's couldn't make words, even though his mouth was moving. "Are you all right?" he finally managed.

Satoshi blinked, all traces of amusement fading in a heartbeat. "No," he said clearly, blinking blearily and looking, suddenly, very young and very lost. "No, I'm not. I--" His shoulders slumped. "I'm so _tired_ of all of this," he said plaintively. "I just-- I don't know what to do."

His eyes focused again on Daisuke, blinking at him pitifully-- and he suddenly leaned forward and wound his arms around Daisuke's middle, reburying his face against Daisuke's shoulder. Not sure what else to do, Daisuke tentatively lifted his arms and placed them around the other boy, squeezing gently. He felt Satoshi shiver violently before going completely boneless in his arms.

There came the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "Dai-chan?" His mother's voice came, sounding vaguely worried. "Are you all right? I heard a noise."

Daisuke thought for barely a moment before yelling back. "It's okay, mom-- I just tripped."

After a slight pause, the footsteps started to recede back down the stairs, and Daisuke breathed a quick sigh of relief. While it wouldn't have been impossible to explain the presence of his drunken enemy in his bedroom in the middle of the night, it probably wouldn't have been pleasant, either, and Satoshi--

Was asleep.

As Daisuke stared down at the other boy's slack face, he could feel Dark awaken in the back of his head, study the situation, and burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh, _you_ shut up," he muttered absently, and began the task of carrying the unconscious boy to the couch.


End file.
